Big Brother
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Just a one-shot for Ares' brother Apollo. Just a few bits from his point of view. Also, TheSpookyCharmeleon has decided to do a background story for our little fire lizard, so please check it out!


Vio: A little one-shot about Ares' older brother Apollo.

Please enjoy,

 **. . .**

 **Big Brother**

 **. . .**

"Aack!" He chokes as his father slams him into the unforgiving earth, "D-Dammit!"

"Do you give, Apollo?" Those sharp blue eyes never leave his as he gasps for air, desperately scratching at the iron grip around his throat. His eyes threaten to roll in the back of his head, but he catches sight of Ares, his little brother, staring at them with worry and slight horror.

"N-Never!"

The Charizard snorts, throwing him to the ground, "You're weak, Apollo." He shoots a glance at his younger son who raced over once his brother's body made contact with the ground, "I expect better from you, you'll never amount to anything if you can't fight back. No, you'll end up dead."

Ares glares at his father as the older stomps back into their cave, "Why is he so cruel, he hurt you bad, Apollo," he flinched at the gash on his brother's leg, "can't he just give it a break already?"

The Charmeleon smirked, "Don't worry about me, ok? Just worry about yourself."

"How can I?!" Ares growled, "How can I worry about myself when he's choking you to death!"

A harsh poke to his forehead made him pause and stare at Apollo whose smirk changed into a small smile, "One day, little brother," he struggled up with the Charmander's help, "one day, you'll understand why dad's so harsh on us but until then, I'll protect you, ok?"

Ares pouted, "I can protect myself!"

"Of course you can," Apollo laughed as the two walked into their home, "you're going to be the strongest after all."

"Yeah!"

 **. . . . .**

"Here," Apollo helped Ares lean up, "maybe this soup will help with your fever."

"T'anks 'pollo," was the stuffy response as the Charmander tilted the bowel back, inhaling the soothing warmth.

"Hehe, don't get choked, you bottomless pit," his brother snickered with a grin, reaching out to take the now empty bowel, "how ya feeling now? Did the soup help any?"

"It helped with my throat," he croaked, "what kind was it?"

"My very own recipe actually," his brother preened happily, "it's a mix of Tauros meat, Miltank milk, oran and situs berries, and a few apples."

"That...that is a weird mixture for a soup that tastes so good."

"I'm just that awesome, little bro." Apollo smirks, "I can make anything taste delicious."

"Mhmm," Ares gave his brother the 'eyes', "can you get me some more? Please?"

"...fine."

 **. . . . .**

"We'll heal, Ares, I promise."

Ares shivered and curled into his brother's side as they tried to ignore their mother's sobs. She had ordered them not to leave the cave, not wanting to lose anyone else. So, here they were, snuggled against each other at the very edge of their home, watching the heavy rainfall.

"What about mom?"

Apollo winced and tugged him closer, "It'll take her a while to heal, but she'll eventually become somewhat...sane."

"Sane?"

"Mom loved dad very much, Ares," he whispered, "she loved him so damn much that she was blinded by the fact that dad was strong, and no one would ever be able to defeat him."

"Except for now."

"Yeah..."

 **. . . . .**

"Why," Ares sobbed into his brother's chest, "why won't she wake up, big brother?"

Apollo just stared ahead at the gigantic pecha tree where they would lay days at a time, telling stories and pretending. It had been wonderful but as a wise pokemon once said, nothing good can last forever – these horried events were proof of that.

"She just got really sick, Ares," he rubbed the Charmander's head soothingly, "we did the best we could to help her."

"It wasn't enough!" Was the broken-hearted reply, "It was never enough..."

He pressed his muzzle to Ares' head, "I know, little brother, I know."

"I miss her."

"Me too."

 **. . . . .**

"I thought you said we could take a break!"

Apollo dragged Ares closer, clamping a clawed hand over his brother's maw, "Hush!" He hissed, eyes searching the trees frantically, almost screaming himself. He searched desperately for something – anything! – to hide.

"It hurts!"

"I know Ares, but we have to keep moving, ok? We'll take a break shortly, I promise."

The Charmeleon wanted to sob in relief as his keen eyes spotted a small hole beneath an old oran berry tree. It was too small for him but not too small for Ares. He quickly looked around and darted towards the small ounce of hope before practically shoving the small Charmander into the tiny hole, "Stay here and don't come out until I come back for you, ok?"

At his brother's nod, he took off once more with smoke exiting his nostrils and a determined gleam in his eyes, ' _I'll be back, Ares! Wait for me!"_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed those little bits from Apollo's point of view. TvT


End file.
